


Love Me Like You Do

by Fangirl383



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Slight feels, Songfic, Tumblr, drarry squad, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl383/pseuds/Fangirl383
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have been having relationship problems. Will this one night save everything?</p>
<p>Written and posted on my tumblr ferretsandstags for the drarry squad. </p>
<p>Song fic of "Love me like you do" by ellie goulding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

This was it, Harry had been planning this night for the past month and a half. Draco had no idea what was in store for this date night. Harry paced around his flat, taking deep calming breaths as he waited for Draco to floo over. They had been having problems for the past few weeks. Fighting over the smallest things, and everything started to revert back to how they were together at Hogwarts.

They were constantly bickering and fighting just for the sake of doing it. Harry pressed his lips in a thin line, sitting down finally at the dinner table. Draco was late. Not just a little late, he was nearly an hour late. Harry’s heart was aching as he rested his head in his hands, tears filling his already red-rimmed eyes. He had planned tonight so that he and Draco could reconnect. So that they could try and save their relationship. And Draco hadn’t even bothered to show up to the bloody thing.

He took a shaky breath, standing up from the rickety wooden chairs Draco had helped him pick out for his flat a few years ago. Wrapping up the dinner he had made for the two of them with a heavy heart. He had made Draco his favorite dessert, and made sure that he picked up Draco’s favorite brand of wine to go along with it. Once he had cleaned everything up, Harry turned to look at the clock on his wall, feeling a tear stream down his cheek as he realizes Draco is now two hours late to their date.

Harry had to face the facts, Draco wasn’t going to show up.

_You’re the light, you’re the night_

_You’re the color of my blood_

_You’re the cure, you’re the pain_

_You’re the only thing I wanna touch_

_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

He sat himself down in his too-fluffy recliner, and let the tears drip freely from his eyes now. Tonight he had planned on making sure that Draco still liked him, and was going to try asking Draco to move in with him. Despite the fact that Harry told him often, Draco has never once said that he loves Harry. When Harry would say it, Draco would change the subject, or he’d just dodge it and say, “Yeah you too.” Harry gripped at his hair as he let the sobs slip out of him. He was shaking now, his mind and body succumbing to the fact that Draco had never loved him. Not once. It hurt. It made him feel useless. As though he’d never be good enough for the blonde. He cried out in pain, anger, and sadness. With the chokes and sobs wracking his body, he didn’t hear as the floo fired up.

 

Draco stood in the doorway, watching as the man he loved sobbed. His eyes widened in horror, feeling his heart ache at the sight in front of him. He wanted to go in and comfort him, to make sure that Harry was alright. But he knew that it was his fault the man in front of him was so worked up. He had been sitting at his flat, worried about the upcoming ‘date night’ Harry had planned. Draco thought that tonight was the night Harry was going to tell him they were done. That they should break up and just be friends.

He knew deep down that their recent relationship problems were because of himself, he had been pushing Harry away. Not wanting him to get too close, not wanting to get himself too deeply in love with him in fear of Harry running away from him. But with each fight they had, Draco found that he just loved Harry more. That he would put up with Draco like this. He had been so afraid to fall for him, so utterly terrified that he didn’t even want to admit out loud that he loved the brunet.

But whenever he was with Harry, his world wasn’t the dull grey it had been since after the war. He saw everything in vivid bright colors, everything he had always wanted. And Harry was the key to all of it. He had been brooding this over, so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed he’d missed the time for the date before it was too late.

_You’re the fear, I don’t care_

_‘Cause I’ve never been so high_

_Follow me to the dark_

_Let me take you past our satellites_

_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

He took a tentative step closer as he inhaled sharply. Harry must hate him, maybe he should just leave? He didn’t want to have to watch Harry cry, and break his heart all in the same night. In the end, his own fear lost to his heart, and he took a few more steps towards Harry. As he neared the recliner he loved so much, he dropped down to his knees.

Once Harry had noticed his presence, he gave a sad smile up at him. Reaching up and gently wiping a stray tear from Harry’s cheek, pulling him close slowly. He rested his forehead on Harry’s, so that he sat there with him nose to nose. He looked up into Harry’s eyes, and broke. It was obvious now that Harry must have been crying for a while, that he had been crushed. Draco swallowed down his nerves, and leaned back slowly so that they were now a few inches apart. His heart racing, he brought his free hand up. Gently moving some of the loose curls from his eyes, the green color that was usually just as vibrant as everything else about Harry, was now a deep emerald color. Before he could even lean in, Harry’s lips brushed against his own.

_So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

Harry pressed his lips gently against Draco’s, making sure to show that Draco could push him away if he wanted to. Harry’s heart was racing, seeing that Draco had showed up anyway. Though he was extremely late, at least he came. After a few moments of their gentle kisses, Harry felt Draco deepen it, and his hopes of staying together skyrocketed.

Every second Draco’s lips were pressed against his, he felt the need to be with him grow stronger. His hands - which had been resting limply on his knees - slowly came up and raked through Draco’s blonde locks, a sigh of pleasure escaping the man’s lips as he did so. Their lips moved together in sync, Harry’s hands gently working through Draco’s hair as Draco’s fingers trailed across the back of Harry’s neck. Sending white hot sparks of desire through Harry’s body. He grabbed at Draco’s shirt with a shaky hand as he started to lose control.He was getting tossed into a tizzy at just the slightest brush of Draco’s fingertips.

_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I’ve got to find_

_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

_Yeah, I’ll let you set the pace_

_'Cause I’m not thinking straight_

_My head spinning around I can’t see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

Draco slowly pulled back from the kiss, looking up at Harry with a soft smile crossing his lips. He rested his forehead on Harry’s once more and slowly stood up. He felt Harry’s hands grip at his shirt even tighter as he stood, a look of fear crossing the brunet’s features. It struck Draco hard, that Harry thought he was going to leave. He felt guilt build in his stomach, and he slowly lowered himself onto Harry’s armchair with him. He straddled Harry’s hips, one leg on either side of him as he gently draped his arms around Harry’s neck.

Gently pressing feather-light kisses across Harry’s jaw, Draco situated himself on the man’s lap. He can’t believe he couldn’t see just how badly he was hurting Harry through all of his own insecurities. He didn’t know he would have that much of an effect on him. Draco’s eyes met Harry’s once more, and he slowly pressed their lips together once more. Pouring all the love and things he never said into this one kiss.

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

Neither of them knew which one of them had pulled away, but they ended up just laying side by side in Harry’s chair, touching each other wherever they could. Harry would stroke down Draco’s sides, and pull him closer by the hip. Draco would run his fingers through Harry’s hair, and grip at the shirt covering the man’s chest, pressing small kisses to his jaw and neck. Nothing too erotic, just loving each other’s company. Doing things they hadn’t done in nearly two months. Finally, Draco closed the distance between them. Their lips locking together once more as he held around Harry’s neck.

Their bodies morphed together, fitting together like they were two halves of a locket. Gestures like this, small or big, sent Harry’s heart soaring. He finally allowed himself to feel hopeful once more, pressing himself into Draco with a sigh of relief escaping him. They would be fine. They would get through this little bump in their relationship.

_I’ll let you set the pace '_

_Cause I’m not thinking straight_

_My head spinning around I can’t see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

As Harry pulls away from the kiss, and catches Draco’s eye, he feels his heart flutter. A small smile coming up across Harry’s lips, he didn’t even think before saying, “I love you.” Internally wincing and preparing for another brush off to happen, mentally cursing himself for ruining their prefect moment.

Fresh tears pricked at his eyes, but for a different reason now as he hears Draco say, “I love you too Harry.“ 


End file.
